Crash Course
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: An argument that ends in tragedy. When Ayame saves Yuki from being hit by a car, everything changes. Yuki discovers there's a lot he didn't know about his brother. But how can he build bridges with him? And why is Tohru so upset?
1. Chapter 1

Crash Course

**Summary: **Another visit to Ayame's shop has Yuki storming from the store in anger. But when Ayame pushes him out of the path of a drunk driver, everything changes. Consequences are felt by more than just the two brothers. Tohru struggles with traumatic memories. Kyo must put aside his animosity for Yuki and Ayame. Shigure and Hatori are worried. And Yuki discovers that there's more to his brother than he's ever realized, and that all the laughter and wildness is a mask over something far deeper than he expected. But how will any of them deal with it, when masks are laid aside and old wounds exposed? Can they find their way to peace, and build bridges, or is the damage too deeply ingrained?

**Chapter One: Tragedy Strikes **

"That's it. I...I can't do this any more." Yuki shoved the door of his brother's shop open and stepped out into the sunlight, seething.

He was tired of this. He wanted to build some sort of relationship between his brother and himself, but it felt impossible. Whenever Ayame was over at the house, he was full of wild stories, talking to Shigure or flirting with Tohru. Or annoying Kyo into shouting the roof off. Whenever he showed up at school, he threw the class and the Student Council into absolute chaos. Even the teacher didn't seem to know how to deal with him. And here at the shop...

It was just too much. No matter how hard he tried to keep calm, no matter how patient he was, invariably his brother did something that was either too crazy to deal with, or just downright rude. And his insane, off the wall, self-interested commentary didn't help. No matter what subject he tried to bring up, Ayame always seemed to turn it back to himself.

He'd had enough. He'd tried, been trying for months now, and he couldn't seem to find any sort of common ground with his elder brother. He couldn't get him to talk to him seriously either, not for more than a few seconds at a time. Not long enough for a meaningful conversation. Ayame always apologized, of course, and he always seemed sincere, but it was so hard to tell, and he certainly never changed his behavior in any way that Yuki could see.

_Enough is enough_. He'd tried, but this wasn't going anywhere, and he was tired of trying.

"Yuki?" It was the last voice he wanted to hear. "I am sorry about that. I just got caught up in the moment, you know..."

"You're always sorry. But you never change. And I for one am tired of trying to find a common ground when you're clearly not trying at all." Yuki squared his shoulders. "I'm going home. You can tell Miss Honda that I'm leaving. I hope, if she decides to stay, that you'll at least be decent enough to make sure she gets home safely."

"I...you really shouldn't leave a girl like that. It's positively ungentlemanly. Really Yuki..."

"If you're so concerned, you'd better go tell her, because I'm leaving right now." He clenched his fists, trying not to bite his lip in frustration.

"If you insist." There was an odd note in his brother's voice, his tone a little quieter than was normal for him. And he didn't say anything else. There was just the sound of the faint scuff on asphalt as Ayame turned away.

Somehow, that was even more frustrating. Yuki clenched his jaw, then stalked away from the store. He'd wait across the street for Tohru, rather than stand so close to his brother's shop.

A squeal of tires startled him from his thoughts. He looked up, just as a car careened around the corner, going too fast for a pedestrian area, and the wrong way for the street too. _What the..._

The car swerved, and he realized that the driver was out of control, and not even trying to slow down. And the car was headed straight for him.

Time seemed to slow down as the realization struck him. All his muscles tensed up to run, but he was frozen, not sure which way to jump to escape the car's erratic path. Then several things happened at once.

Tohru shouted his name, her voice high and frightened. The car swerved again, headed right for him, and the tires squealed again as the driver began to brake, far too late. Then something cannoned into him, slammed him sideways out of the vehicles path, and he went crashing to the pavement, winded, his heart still pounding as shock and adrenalin surged through him.

"Yuki! Yuki, are you all right?" Tohru was at his side before he'd even picked himself up, kneeling beside him. "Oh, you're bleeding! Your arm, and your knee...we have to stop it! And you could have broken bones or something..."

"I'm fine. Just scratches. And I had the wind knocked out of me." He'd been training in martial arts long enough to know there was nothing wrong with him that a hard fall to the mat wouldn't have caused. His arm was scraped fairly heavily, and his side ached, but nothing too serious. He blinked, remembering the force that had propelled him out of the way. "Miss Honda...what..."

"Boss! Ayame!" Mine's panicked shout startled both of them.

Tohru's eyes went to the other side of the street, and her eyes widened as she went almost chalk white. "Ayame..."

Yuki followed her gaze, and his stomach clenched. The car had stopped, and Mine was kneeling a few feet in front of it. Kneeling beside...something. It looked like a pile of discarded fabric.

Blue fabric and golden buttons. Silver strands, soaking up crimson stains as a pool of red gathered on the pavement beside one pale hand.

"Ayame!" Tohru was up like a flash, racing to Mine's side.

Yuki shoved himself to his feet and followed, feeling like his brain had frozen and lead weights had settled in his stomach. _This can't be happening. That can't be..._ He stumbled to a stop beside the two girls, and his heart stuttered in shock as unexpected pain knifed through him.

Ayame lay on his side, arms and legs flung haphazardly across the pavement. His clothing was torn in several places. The angle of his legs looked wrong somehow, and his face was bleeding from a gash over one eye, a split lip and a bloody nose. His hair was falling all over the place, the blood soaking into it. His eyes were closed, his face paler than normal, and he wasn't moving. The fingers of one hand were bent oddly, and looked broken.

Yuki stood frozen, staring at his brother's lifeless face. He didn't even hear the panicked shouts around him, as one of the other shop owners called the emergency medical services and Tohru and Mine tried to staunch the bleeding wounds.

_**Author's Note: **And from there we go...well, you'll just have to see. How do you think the other Zodiac members will react?_


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting to Move Forward

**Chapter Two: Waiting to Move Forward **

Half an hour later, Yuki found himself settled on a couch in the waiting room, staring at his hands. His mind was still struggling to process what had happened.

He and Tohru had ridden with Ayame in the ambulance, as family members. Mine had stayed behind to close up the shop and explain things to the neigbors.

Technically, Tohru wasn't family, but she'd been wild-eyed and nearly hysterical over Ayame's condition, and he'd needed something to focus on, to take his mind away from the sight of his brother's body being loaded onto a gurney. So he'd told them ambulance driver that Tohru was his adopted sister, which was almost true since Shigure had claimed her as a member of their household, and pulled her into the back of the bus with him. She'd been shaking so hard she couldn't even speak, tears streaking down her face. All he'd been able to do was take her hands, trying to comfort her. But it was a weak effort.

He was still stunned. All he'd been able to do was stare at his brother's face as the paramedics snapped an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, and started bandaging and immobilizing him, trying to keep him as stable as possible. He'd listened to the heart monitor they'd attached, but the beeps and numbers meant nothing to him except that his brother still lived. Then they'd pulled up to the hospital and his brother had been rushed through the ER doors with a medic shouting orders, while a sympathetic young woman guided them to the waiting room and told them to stay there, that there would be news as soon as possible.

"Ayame..." Torhu's voice startled him out of his fog. She was still standing at the door to the waiting room, staring in the direction of the ER doors. She was still ice white, her eyes wide and shocked. Her hands were clasped in front of her.

"Miss Honda..." He faltered to a stop, then rose and took her shoulders. "You should probably sit down. It's going to take a while for them to find out anything, so we should wait quietly here."

"I...but...Yuki...Ayame is..." She gulped, her hands clenching in his shirt in a helpless gesture he didn't think she was even aware. "Don't we need...I mean...the curse..."

Incoherent though she was, her words jolted his brain. She was right. Ayame's curse would make everything unpredictable. Hatori at least needed to know, and probably Shigure as well.

"You're right." He pushed her back into a chair. "I need to go call Hatori. I'd appreciate it if you'd wait here, in case the doctor comes."

Tohru blinked at him, her eyes wide. "Oh...but...Ayame is your brother. I should..."

He shook his head. "Right now you're too upset. Besides, I think it will be better for Hatori to hear this sort of thing from me." He squeezed her hands. "Please, Miss Honda. Stay here and wait while I call the others."

"O...Okay." She gulped back a sob and scrubbed at her eyes. He handed her a Kleenex or two, then ducked out the doors and raced down to the lobby, to where cell phones were permitted.

He dialed Hatori first and waited for the doctor to pick up, his nerves humming with tension. As much as he'd wanted to leave the waiting room, the depressing pressure of waiting for news, now all he could think about was getting back there.

"Hello. Sohma Hatori speaking." Hatori's calm tones settled him some.

"Hatori." He swallowed hard. "My brother was in an accident."

"Yuki?" Hatori sounded surprised, then his voice returned to it's normal professional tone. "Tell me everything."

"My brother...I was at his shop, and we had an argument. I went outside, and there was a car...he shoved me out of the way and it hit him. An ambulance took him to the hospital."

"Which hospital?" Hatori still sounded calm, and it soothed him a bit.

He gave Hatori the name of the hospital. There was a brief pause, and then Hatori spoke again. "Has anyone asked you for his information yet?"

"No. Not besides his name and our relationship."

"Unusual, but they're probably tying to make sure he's stable before they do anything else. Regardless, someone will probably want his medical information as soon as possible. Generally speaking, Aya's fairly healthy, but warn them about his temperature sensitivity. Tell them it might cause respiratory arrest. And there are a few things Aya is allergic to. Are you ready?"

"Yes." He didn't have a pen or paper, but he had a good memory.

Hatori listed off four or five things. Yuki repeated them back. "Good. Give them my name as his primary physician, and tell them I'll be there shortly. And call Shigure. He's Aya's medical proxy." There was a click as Hatori hung up.

Yuki dialed Shigure's number as fast as he could hit the keys. It rang twice, and then Shigure picked up. "Yuki? This is a bit odd. I thought you were at Aya's."

"There was an accident." His throat hurt. "My brother...he got hit by a car. We're waiting for information. I called Hatori, and he's on his way here." He gave Shigure the name of the hospital.

"All right. I'll be right there." For once, there was no hint of playfulness in Shigure's tone. His voice was flat and serious. "Where's Tohru?"

"She's here, with me. I left her in the waiting room, in case the doctor comes."

"I suppose that's the best place for her. Well, I'll let you get back to her then. Try to hold yourself together until we get there." The line went dead. He was almost relieved, since he had no idea what he could have said to Shigure. He stared at his phone a moment, wondering if there was someone else to call, then shoved it back into his pocket and headed back to the waiting room.

A nurse was there when he arrived, transcribing Tohru's description of the accident. He took over, explaining what he could remember of what had happened, and passing on Hatori's information. Then the nurse left, and he sank back into the chair he'd vacated before.

Ayame was hurt. Ayame had been hit by a car, protecting him. After everything he'd said, the childish way he'd stormed out of the shop, his brother had shoved him out of the way of a moving vehicle, and in the process gotten badly hurt. Yuki swallowed against tears in his eyes and pain in his throat, and bowed his head. _Nii-san...what were you thinking?_

The next few hours were some of the longest of Yuki's life.

Hatori arrived twenty minutes after his call. He had no idea how the doctor had gotten there so fast, and he didn't care. Hatori stopped in, then called a nurse over to tend to Yuki's scrapes, which he hadn't really even noticed after realizing his brother was injured, then continued on. Yuki saw him stop at the ER doors and talk to the nurse at the desk. Whatever he said, he was joined by a man in a doctor's coat a few minutes later, and a few minutes after that, both men disappeared through the double doors. Yuki supposed that meant the other doctor had allowed Hatori to come assist with Ayame. He hoped that's what it meant, at least.

Shigure arrived forty-five minutes after that, Kyo following along behind him. Kyo went to sit next to Tohru, while Shigure went down to the nurse's station. He came back a few minutes later, looking grave. "According to the nurse, Aya's been moved into surgery. So far, he's stable."

Yuki bit his lip. "Do they know...?"

Shigure shook his head. "They weren't able to give me any details I'm afraid. We'll have to wait for Haa-san to come back out." He settled down into a chair, his eyes focusing on a vague spot on the far wall. "All we can really do for now is wait."

The minutes seemed to drag by. An hour after Shigure arrived, his cell phone rang. The writer left the room to answer it, and came back a few minutes later, looking pensive. "That was Momiji. Apparently he, Kisa, Hiro and Hatsuharu stopped by the house to visit. I told them to let Kagura know we're not home in case she stops in as well. They'll probably be here in a little while."

"Great. Just what we need, all the brats." There was a faint note of sarcasm in Kyo's voice, but it was lacking it's customary acidity.

An hour after that, there was a commotion in the hallway and Momiji burst through the door. "Shigure!"

"Momiji...I don't think it's appropriate to run in the hallways of a hospital." Shigure frowned.

"I know. But I was worried. You said Aya was hurt. Do they know how bad?" Momiji rocked on his heels, looking worried.

"Yeah. What's the diagnosis?" Hatsuharu strolled in. He glanced at Tohru and at Yuki, then back to Shigure. "We took the kids home before we came here. But Kagura will probably come later."

"That was probably wise. As for Aya's condition...well, we're still waiting to find that out. The fact that Haa-san hasn't come back out means either it's a delicate situation, or his condition is rather serious." For once, there was no laughter in Shigure's face, only sad solemnity.

Tohru made a soft choking sound, and fresh tears started down her face. "Ayame-san..."

"Tohru? Don't cry." Momiji darted over to settle on his heels in front of her. "Please don't cry. I'm sure Aya will be all right. It's probably just hard because they have to keep the temperature controlled so he doesn't transform. I'm sure he'll be all right though. Aya might seem kind of fragile sometimes, but he's really strong."

"That's true." Hatsuharu nodded as he slouched into a chair near Yuki. Normally, Yuki would have been wary of how near the other boy was sitting, but he felt numb, his mind clouded.

Tohru hiccuped. "But...Ayame...he's hurt...and I didn't even...I should have warned him...I hadn't even said goodbye properly..." Shigure stiffened, his gaze sharpening with concern. Tohru scrubbed her hand over her eyes. "I should have...if I'd gotten to him sooner...if I'd shouted a warning sooner for Yuki...maybe...maybe..."

Kyo sat up straight, staring at Tohru. Then he shoved himself to his feet and took her shoulder. "Come on. We're going home. You don't need to stay in this place."

Tohru blinked at him. "But...I have to stay...for Ayame-san...and Yuki-san."

Kyo huffed. "The rat's got Hatsuharu and Shigure watching him. And you heard Momiji. Anyway, I swear, that snake guy's kind of like a cockroach. He's impossible to kill. You saw how Yuki threw him the lake that one time, and I'm always beating him up for being an idiot. If that doesn't kill him, then a little thing like this is barely going to slow him down."

"But I...I couldn't go...I mean...what if something happens...what if...what if Ayame-san..." She choked on a soft sob and sniffled into her sleeve. "If he dies...and I'm not here for him...I would feel...that would be terrible..."

"Tohru." Shigure rose and walked over to her side. He handed her a handkerchief, then cupped her face with one hand. "Kyo is right. You should go home."

"But I..." Tohru sniffled again.

Shigure put a finger over her mouth. "If Aya's condition were that serious, Hatori would have already come to tell us. Momiji's probably right, it's most likely difficult to operate on Aya when he's so sensitive to temperature, especially since that sensitivity increases if he's injured or sick. I'm sure we'll get an update from Hatori soon. In the meantime, there's plenty of us waiting here, so you should go home with Kyo and rest. After all, this has been a pretty rough day for you."

Tohru swallowed. "But...if something happens..."

"If something happens, I'll call the house or Kyo's cell phone immediately. I promise." Shigure's smile was gentle. "On the other hand, you really can't do anything here, Tohru-kun, but there is something important you can do at home."

Tohru stared at him. "What..."

"It might take a while for everything to settle. And I for one would like the chance at a good hot meal when it does. Besides...I don't know when Aya will be able to come home, but I'm sure your delicious cooking will make him feel better when that time comes. And Hatori will need a good meal as well, after working so hard. So...let Kyo take you home, and if you need to do something for Aya, why don't you start making something for us to eat, so we can all take care of him properly, okay?"

Tohru swallowed another sob, then nodded. "Okay..." She stood up, swaying a little, and Kyo and Momiji steadied her. "Okay...I can...I can make it..."

"That's the spirit." Shigure patted her shoulder, then turned a serious gaze to Kyo. "I'm counting on you to take good care of her. And please...do try to be more sensitive than your usual complete lack of tact."

"You don't gotta tell me that." Kyo grimaced, then tugged Tohru toward the door. "Come on. Let's go already."

"I'm...coming." Tohru sniffled one more time, then went with him.

Hatsuharu made a soft huff of approval. "I'm surprised. Kyo did really well there. I didn't think he'd even notice."

"Yes well, he has learned a few things." Shigure returned to his chair.

"Yeah." Hatsuharu leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "So...Yuki...are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just got a few scrapes, that's all." His left side ached, he realized. The side where Ayame had hit him.

"Well, I can't figure Hatori for leaving you alone if that weren't the case, but that isn't exactly what I meant you know. How are you holding up with all of this?"

Yuki winced, then clenched his hands together. "I'm not sure. I mean, we've never really gotten close, and we argue all the time. In fact, this all happened because I got angry at him and stormed out of his shop. But...in spite of that...he didn't hesitate to push me out of the way of the car. It was coming right at me, but the driver was swerving, and I froze. And he pushed me out of the way. And now this. I can't really tell how I feel. It all feels really mixed up."

"That's not really surprising, I suppose. Especially since we don't know how serious Aya's condition really is." Shigure sighed. "I suppose all we can do is keep waiting."

"Yeah. No kidding." Hatsu haru slouched back in his seat, and silence descended on the waiting room again.

Yuki watched as the sun sank lower in the sky, as the minutes ticked past. It was almost unbearable, but he couldn't leave.

Finally, the double doors at the far end of the hall whooshed open, and a familiar figure appeared. Yuki leaped to his feet as Hatori came forward. "How is he?"

Hatori sighed. "He's stable and out of danger. That being said, his condition is rather serious." He shook off the coat and handed it to a nurse who threw it in a laundry bin, then entered the room and sat on one of the remaining chairs. His expression was tired. "The vehicle wasn't going too fast when it hit him, but it still did a great deal of damage."

"How serious is it?"

Hatori sighed again. "Both legs were fractured below the knee, where the car actually hit him. But he also broke one hand, wrenched his shoulder, and struck his head when he impacted the pavement. At the moment he has a cast on both legs, and his right hand, as well as bandages on his ribs. They didn't break, but he was bruised quite badly. Also, he has a moderate concussion. There's no serious swelling inside his brain, but he was badly shaken, and it'll probably make him dizzy and nauseous for a few days. At the moment, we've got him on some fairly strong painkillers. The doctor says he'll prescribe something more when Aya leaves the hospital."

Shigure frowned. "How long are they planning on keeping him?"

Hatori frowned. "At least until tomorrow. Possibly the day after that. After that, however, if there are no complications, they'll release Aya into my care. Unfortunately, that poses a bit of a problem." He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"It does. I'm assuming, with that list of injuries, Aya can't be left alone." Shigure grimaced.

"No. He can't. He won't be capable of taking care of himself properly for at least a month. And he'll have to be watched continuously for signs of more damage from that head injury for at least a week. Which is why we can't take him to his house. Even if he could be left alone, with those leg injuries, he'd never make it up the stairs."

Yuki blinked. "Stairs?"

Shigure sighed. "Aya lives above the shop. It reduces the risk of anything happening to him on the way to work. Plus, he likes not having to commute. But the stairs to get to his rooms are fairly narrow, and his apartment isn't really equipped to deal with this kind of problem."

"He should have a home at the main house, shouldn't he? And if he's there, then the servants could take care of him, right?" Hatsuharu leaned forward.

Shigure shook his head. "Aya does have a house. Unfortunately, his parents currently live there. Akito let them move in a while ago. And I know Aya doesn't really get along with either of his parents. Besides, even if we ignore that...it's not a good idea for Aya to reside at the main house."

"Why?" Yuki felt his chest tightening.

"Because Aya and Akito had a falling out a few years ago. And there are other concerns. For that reason, it's also inadvisable for Aya to come to stay with me, either in my clinic or in my home." Hatori shook his head and leaned back against the wall behind his chair.

"Aya and Akito had a falling out? I didn't know about that." Momiji frowned. "But what would Aya and Akito fight about? They usually seem okay when Aya comes by the main house."

"That's because Aya only comes for major events like New Years, or by special invitation." Shigure exhaled, a rough short breath.

"But why?" Yuki frowned.

"That's...well, it's really Aya's business, but I suppose you ought to know." Shigure grimaced. "A few years ago, Aya started taking an interest in you. And when he found out what Akito was doing, how you were being treated...well, he didn't take it well."

Hatori huffed. "That's putting it mildly. He went into a kind of shock, and then...that's one of the few times I've ever seen Ayame get truly angry. The only time he came close to losing his temper like that was when Kana left."

"He...got mad?" Yuki felt his stomach clench.

"Pretty much. He's pretty careful to control himself around you, but you'd be surprised how sharp Aya can be when he's upset. Of course, there wasn't much he could do, given the situation. In the end, the only thing he could do was leave the main house, before something irrevocable happened. Since he was already renting the building for the shop back then, he just took over the apartments above it. After that, things calmed down, until about two years ago." Shigure smiled, but it was a cold, humorless smile.

"Two...years ago?" Yuki felt like the world was spinning out of control.

"When you decided you wanted to leave the main house, and defy Akito. He wasn't planning to let you go at first, not even into my care. But then Aya...well, I told Aya what was happening, because he asked me to keep an eye on you, and Aya went to the main house and confronted your parents and Akito. I don't know what they said, but...well, Akito released you into my care, as you know. Ayame didn't tell me what happened beyond that."

"Akito cut him off from the family support funds." Hatori's voice was quiet. "He's lucky his shop was doing as well as it was. Fortunately, despite appearances and attitude, Aya has a good head for marketing and finances. He learned a lot as Student Council president, even if he didn't seem to pay that much attention. He was able to maintain himself. Though I did help him out with a few things." Hatori glanced at Shigure. "He didn't want to tell you, for fear you'd worry too much. And he didn't want Yuki to overhear."

Shigure scowled, then sat back with a sigh. "Well, I suppose I can understand that. After all, he did forbid me to say anything as well."

"Why? Why didn't he ever mention anything?" Yuki clenched his hands in front of him. All this time...he'd know his brother came to check on him at times, and visited. Why hadn't Ayame told him about this? Why hadn't he known?

"Because he didn't want you feeling indebted to him." Hatori's quiet voice cut through his thoughts.

Shigure nodded. "He didn't want you to feel like you owed him anything. Or that he was trying to buy your attention. Aya's many things, but that's not the type of person he is, or the type of relationship he likes to form. He wanted any bonds he could manage to form with you to be normal and mutual, rather than you feeling like he'd done you a favor. He wanted to get to know you, and for you to get to know him, without anything like that in the way."

"I see." Yuki swallowed hard.

Nothing in the way. He would have felt indebted, had he known his older brother had been helping him. The years before he'd come to Shigure had been horrible. He still had mixed feelings about Hatsuharu, who'd tried to help him through some of the worst of it. If he'd known that Ayame was fighting for him, there were times he knew he'd have thrown himself at his brother's feet and begged for help, at any cost.

Another thought occurred to him, and he voiced it without thinking. "If he was so concerned, why didn't he take me with him?"

"Akito wouldn't let him." A somewhat pained smile tugged at one corner of Shigure's mouth. "Besides...Aya...well, I could tell you his reasons, but they might not make much sense, and they're rather personal anyway. But one of them was that he wasn't sure he'd be able to take proper care of you. Working long hours in the shop has it's down-side, and he can be a little absentminded at times. I think he was afraid he'd neglect you."

"He was." Hatori sighed. "When he left the main house, his business was still starting out, and he hadn't yet reached the point where he could hire an assistant. He was working some 12-14 hours a day, and he was usually fairly tired after work. He wouldn't have been able to take proper care of another person."

"Oh." Fourteen hours a day. Just the thought of it sounded exhausting.

Hatori huffed again, as if he was exhaling from one of his cigarettes. "In any case, the question still remains: What should we do with him once he gets out of the hospital. I know that his assistant is capable of managing the shop, but we still have to figure out who will look after Ayame."

Shigure nodded. "I can take care of him most of the time, and you know Tohru will want to help. The only problem is where we'd put him. My room isn't really suited for guests, although it is an option if we can get it cleaned up."

"That's a possibility, but you'd have to keep a reasonable schedule while he's there. No staying up till 3 am and wandering around at all hours of the night. You can't disturb him too much." Hatori fixed Shigure with a level stare, and the writer winced.

"Well, the living room and my office aren't any better, nor is the dining area."

"Can we put him in my room?" The words seemed to escape from him of their own accord. "I know it's on the second floor, but I'm a lot quieter than Shigure, and my routine is more structured."

All three of the others blinked at him, startled, and he fought the urge to blush.

"That's a possibility, I suppose. But you do know, you'll have to put up with him being there for at least a month. And given his condition, he'll need the bed, which means you'll be sleeping on a futon on the floor. And you'll have almost no privacy, between Aya's presence and everyone coming in to check on him or take care of him." Shigure's gaze was serious.

Hatori nodded. "Shigure is right. Those are all factors you have to take into account. And once Aya is settled, he can't be moved too much. He needs time to heal. If you agree to this, you won't have the option of changing your mind later, not until he's well enough to move on his own."

Yuki bit his lip. Ayame...in his room for at least a month.

He didn't mind having visitors in and out. Kyo never bothered, but Tohru and Shigure were frequent visitors to his room. Hatsuharu came in sometimes, and so did Momiji. Even Kisa had invaded his room on occasion. But he always locked the door when his brother came.

But Ayame was his brother. And he was hurt. And he'd apparently been trying far harder than he'd ever realized. He remembered the way he'd cut his brother off, just before the accident, and his stomach twisted in guilt. Maybe he was the one who hadn't been trying hard enough.

And in the end, it didn't matter. His brother needed him. And as much as he was exasperated by the man sometimes, he couldn't bring himself to abandon his brother. "I think...I think I'm okay with it. I mean, if it's what's best for him, then it's fine. I can manage with a futon, and I'm used to having visitors. I can even...well, I'm not very good at taking care of people, but I can try to help him some."

"You do realize, Aya will need help with everything, including simple things like going to the bathroom or changing clothes."

Yuki nodded. "I think I can do that. I'm not very experienced, but I can wheel a chair if we can get it in the hall, and I'm pretty strong. I can probably carry him."

"You'll also have to keep the temperature very carefully regulated. If Ayame transforms in this state, he'll probably hurt himself, perhaps fatally."

Shigure smiled. "That's actually the least of our worries. Yuki tends to keep the temperature pretty steady. I've got the house set on a temperature that should be comfortable for Aya, and Yuki's the one who opens his windows the least. Kyo couldn't be relied on, but I think he's pretty safe in Yuki's room."

Hatori nodded. "All right then." He met Yuki's gaze. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"I am." Yuki nodded.

Hatori returned the nod, then rose to his feet. "In that case, it appears I'll need to give you some instructions on how to handle Ayame's care. And we need to start making preparations for him now."

Shigure rose to his feet as well, and Yuki and Hatsuharu both jumped up from their chairs. Shigure smiled. "All right then, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Invalid at Home

**Chapter ****Three: ****Invalid ****at ****Home**

They brought Ayame home from the hospital two days later.

The days in between the accident and Aya's delivery to Shigure's house were hectic. Furniture had to be moved, to make rooms more wheel-chair accessible. Yuki's room had to be almost entirely rearranged for the placement of a futon, and a larger bedside table so Aya could have his things within easy reach. Closet space had to be found, for Ayame's clothing, as well as storage space for his medicines, his medical supplies, and various other necessities.

Tohru was a life-saver. As soon as she was notified of the arrangements, she cleaned her things out of the upstairs bathroom for Ayame to use in peace. And she knew where everything could be stored most efficiently. She found extra pillows, fluffed and aired the futon for Yuki, arranged extra sheets and towels. In between, she kept questioning Shigure and Hatori about Ayame's preferences for food, for drinks, for meal times, for colors of sheets...everything to make him comfortable. When she wasn't helping, she was cooking, or planning menus to incorporate Ayame's favorite foods and teas, and taking Hatori's recommendations for things he should eat to regain his strength.

Shigure spent several hours each day at the hospital, then helped the others. In between, he was on the phone. Yuki overheard him reporting Aya's condition to Mine on one day, and the other day he overheard snippets of conversation that sounded like Shigure was making arrangements with his editor, or with someone else.

Hatori helped with the rearranging of the house, giving suggestions on how to make things easier for Ayame, and for the rest of them. He also gave Yuki a crash course in first aid, health checks, administering of medication, and the general care Ayame would need, from help getting to the bathroom, to help bathing, to help with his food. By the end of it, Yuki wasn't sure which was worse, the embarrassment he felt, the pity he felt for his brother, in such an awkward and humiliating position, or his own feelings of guilt, that he had been the cause of it.

Kyo was remarkably quiet when they told him about their decision to house Ayame while he recovered. He stayed out of the way during the furniture moving, mostly on the roof. But the morning Ayame was scheduled to be brought home, Yuki found a long wide board resting along the wall of the stairs, the edges thickly duct-taped to muffle them. He was examining it when Kyo cleared his throat behind him.

"It's a ramp, for the stairs. That wheel-chair's gonna be pretty damn awkward and all, and this'll make it a little easier. Just be careful not to jostle him too much on the way up, damn rat." Kyo looked flushed, and highly embarrassed.

"I won't. After all, I'm not quite as weak as you." It was a relief to spar with Kyo, after the silence that had hung between them for the past two days. "I don't suppose you remembered to make one for the outside as well."

"Shut up. Hatsuharu took care of that one already. He's better with tools than I am." Kyo glared at him, then huffed out a half-hearted snarl. "Really, I'd love to wipe that pretty boy smirk off your face, but we've both got better things to do. But..." He glared. "As soon as that snake's recovered, I am gonna kick your ass! So you'd better do a good job and build those muscles, you damn rat!" He whirled and darted down the hall to vanish outside.

"You wish." Yuki snorted, but he felt a little better. And even though he'd rather die than admit it, he was slightly touched by the effort Kyo had put in for his brother.

Finally, the morning came when Shigure and Hatori took the car to the hospital. Yuki waited by the front door, his heart pounding with nerves. He hadn't gone to see his brother in the hospital, hadn't seen him at all since the accident, and he was terrified of what he would see. In the end, he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than sit on the stairs and listen as Tohru puttered about in the kitchen, fixing lunch for all of them.

The quiet thud of a car door brought him out of his drifting thoughts. He ran to the door, the stopped in the opening, staring.

Shigure had finished setting up a wheel-chair next to the passenger door, and was on the other side, helping Hatori ease Ayame out of the car. The whole situation looked awkward, but it wasn't what caught his attention.

Ayame looked small and strange, engulfed in the too-large robe that he wore to accommodate his casts. Yuki had never seen him wearing anything that wasn't tailored to fit, and the robe looked wrong on that slender frame. But even worse was the sight of the casts on both legs, the arm that was nestled in a sling with another cast peeping around the edges of the cloth. The bandaging around the head, over the silver hair, and the purple-black bruise that colored one side of his brother's face. And worst of all, his eyes, no longer that bright and wild gold, but dull and clouded with pain and drugs.

Yuki swallowed hard as he watched Hatori lift Ayame, then gently lower him into the waiting chair. Ayame seemed almost lifeless, his head leaning against Hatori's arm, then the improvised high back of the chair. He winced a little as Hatori settled him, and again as Shigure clambered out, then knelt to lift his feet unto the foot-rests on the bottom of the chair, but that was the only sign of life he showed.

An ache in his hands startled Yuki out of his horrified daze. He hadn't realized he was clenching his fists hard enough to hurt, but he had been. He relaxed, took a deep breath, then stepped out onto the porch and down the improvised ramp to the yard.

Shigure looked up and smiled. "Ah Yuki. Come and help me with Aya's things, would you?"

Ayame tensed in his chair.

Yuki swallowed. "Yeah. Sure. Unless...do you need help with the chair?" He looked at Hatori.

Hatori shook his head. "I think I can handle it."

"Okay." Yuki turned and held out his hands to accept a large coat bag, stuffed full, from Shigure. He didn't miss the way his brother relaxed as Hatori wheeled him toward the house and inside.

"Don't worry. It's not that we don't think you're capable." He turned to find Shigure watching him. "And it isn't that Aya doesn't want you to help, either."

Yuki sighed. "It's just...it seems wrong, to see him like that. And the way he reacted..."

Shigure echoed his sigh. "I'll grant you, seeing Aya all bruised up is rather unsettling. And it does embarrass him. But really, I think the reason he didn't react well to your offer of help is just..." Shigure sighed again. "The doctor's put Aya on some pretty strong pain medications, and Hatori put him on even more. After all, if he transforms in that condition, it would probably be fatal." Yuki felt himself go cold inside. Shigure kept speaking. "The problem is, with Aya as drugged as he is, he can't really help move himself. You're not weak, but it is awkward, and honestly, you just don't have the height and balance to be able to move Aya easily. I think Aya was afraid you'd hurt yourself trying. And I'm certain Hatori was afraid you'd both wind up on the floor."

Yuki nodded. That did make sense. For all his relative tiny size in snake form, his brother was several inches taller than he was, and broader in the shoulder. "I guess...I was just afraid he might not want to be around me, after what happened." That had been one of the reasons he hadn't gone to the hospital.

Shigure cracked a small smile. "His first question when he woke up was to ask how you were. I won't say he's comfortable with the situation, but it's not because he's upset with you." Shigure pulled a second load from the car, then kicked the door shut. "Come on. Let's go get Aya settled in." Yuki nodded and followed Shigure inside.

Hatori had already gone upstairs when they entered. Shigure took a moment to test the ramp, then walked carefully up it. Yuki followed, testing his footing and balance. He didn't usually have any trouble, but it was a steeper angle than he was used to.

They arrived at the door of his bedroom to find Hatori settling Ayame into the bed. At a glance from the doctor, Shigure reached over to the stack of spare pillows Tohru had set up and handed one over. Hatori placed it behind Ayame's head, then leaned the snake back until his head and shoulders were firmly supported. A faint frown line crossed Ayame's brow and his breathing hitched a little. Hatori sighed. "Easy. I'll get you another dose of medicine after we get you settled, if you need it."

"No. I was just...a trifle dizzy. That's all." Ayame's voice was low, the words slightly slurred. "It's...all right."

"Very well." Hatori glanced at the legs, both in casts. "Shigure, two more pillows please." Shigure handed them over, and Hatori slid them under Ayame's fractured legs. "There. That should feel more comfortable."

"Yes..." The end of the word trailed off as Ayame's flickered open, then closed again. After a moment, his breathing evened out.

Hatori sighed. "It's best to let him rest, at least for a couple of hours. But he should eat and have some liquids in his system when he wakes." He bent and pulled the blanket up over the slender form.

"Of course." Shigure nodded. "I think Tohru made a soup for today. It should keep fairly well." He glanced at the bags he'd set down. "I guess we should put Aya's things away. Then we can leave him to it." Hatori nodded, and bent to pick up the small toiletries bag that Shigure had placed on the desk.

Putting up things was simpler than Yuki had expected. Clothes in the closet (there were less of them than he expected, and all were the loose robes like the one Ayame was already wearing). A stack of books, and a sketch pad on the bedside table. Odd, he hadn't ever realized his brother liked to read, or draw, though he supposed drawing might be part of a clothing designer's job. A cup of water went on a coaster, and Hatori took Ayame's toiletries to the bathroom and arranged Ayame's medicines neatly on the back side of the table. A box containing fresh bandages and other supplies was placed out of sight below. The wheelchair was backed into a corner, ready for it's next use. And then they were done.

Hatori checked Ayame and relaxed. "There's no fever so far."

Shigure nodded. "Guess we should head downstairs and get some lunch then. I'm sure Tohru's pretty anxious to find out how he is." He tilted his head to watch Yuki. "Are you coming?"

Yuki shook his head and settled into his desk chair. "No. I think I'll stay here, in case he wakes up and needs something. After all, I did say I'd help look after him."

Shigure nodded, his expression softening. "Of course. I'll have Tohru or Kyo bring up a tray." Then he and Hatori ducked out the door and shut it behind them.

Yuki sat and stared at his older brother. Ayame seemed so different. He wasn't sure if it was because of the bandages, the stillness of his brother's frame, or simply the fact that he'd never seen Ayame sleep before. He wasn't an early morning person as a rule, and even when Ayame stayed over, the older Sohma was usually awake long before he was. In sleep, without the almost manic smile that usually played around his mouth and his flashing eyes, he seemed almost a different person altogether.

He glanced at the books Hatori had stacked on the table. He half expected them to be Shigure's novels and nothing else, but there was an astonishing variety. Three books on various clothing designs (why was his brother studying European medieval costumes?), two of Shigure's latest novels, and one older one that looked like a well-read favorite, if the worn corner was anything to go by, a couple of classics, and even a book on poetry, and another that he didn't recognize.

He'd never guessed his brother had such a wide range of interests. He wondered what else he'd never guessed about Ayame.

He looked at the medicines Hatori had laid out. Two or three different kinds of pain pills, with neatly typed instructions on what exactly they were used for. One muscle relaxant. One for nausea, which Hatori had explained was a by-product of the concussion. One for headaches. An anti-biotic, because Ayame would be vulnerable to infections and illness and fevers while he recovered. A mild sleeping pill, to help him pass the nights if the pain medications weren't sufficient.

The thud of the door coming open startled him out of his thoughts. He bristled as Kyo came through his door with a tray. "Stupid cat, don't you even know how to knock?"

"Of course I do, damn rat. But Hatori told me not to wake him up. And if you think I'm gonna disobey Hatori when he's got that look on his face, you're even dumber than Momiji. Seriously, if I'd knocked, I'd have made even more noise."

"If you're worried about noise, perhaps you should shut your mouth." Yuki glared, embarrassed that Kyo had thought of something he hadn't.

Kyo's teeth gritted, then he shrugged. "Whatever." He set the tray down. "Eat your damn lunch before it get's cold." His dark eyes cut to the sleeping figure on the bed, then he stalked out of the room without another word.

Yuki ate his lunch. He hated doing what Kyo said, but the other boy had a point about not wasting lunch by letting it get cold. Tohru's home cooked meals were too good for that. A few bites told him that she'd put forth her best effort on this one. He ate as quickly as he dared, then took the tray into the hallway and left it outside his door. Then he returned to his brother's side.

Ayame hadn't moved much. He wondered if it was because his brother normally slept still, or if he couldn't move much because of his wounds. It struck him that with all the times his brother had stayed over, he'd never found that out. Another consequence of having locked his brother out of his rooms every time the man came over. He wondered if he could ask Shigure about that.

He stared at his brother's face for a few more minutes, then sighed and went to his desk. There wasn't much he could do while Ayame slept, but he could at least work on his schoolwork. He settled himself into the chair, then began looking through his English and Japanese notes. They had a test in school soon, and he wanted to do well. He found his place in the assigned reading, and got to work.

He'd been working for an hour and moved on to his history assignment when a noise broke his concentration. He turned.

On the bed, Ayame had shifted restlessly. The arm not strapped to his brother's side twitched, the long fingers flexing in the sheets. Then Ayame blinked once, then twice, and then the golden eyes stayed open, a puzzled look in them. Then Ayame turned his head, a slow motion, cautious movement, and saw him. "Yuki?"

"Yeah." Yuki set aside his pen and paper. "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

"Something to drink would be nice." The words were slow, slurred, disturbing in how different they were from his brother's usual quick-paced and vibrant chatter.

"Okay." Yuki moved around to the bedside table, remembering what Hatori had warned him about moving too quickly. "Hatori left some water for you. Do you want to sit up? He said you could."

"That...would be nice I suppose." Ayame blinked. He'd barely been awake five minutes, but he already looked tired. Then again, he was on heavy pain-killers.

Yuki balanced himself with utmost care on the side of the bed, then slid his arms under his brother's back and head. "Let me know if I go too fast, okay? Hatori said it might be difficult." He felt awkward.

"All right." Ayame closed his eyes. Yuki almost panicked, thinking Ayame had passed out, then remembered that Hatori had warned him of motion sickness and vertigo. Apparently Ayame knew about it too.

He lifted his brother carefully. Ayame winced, but didn't ask him to stop. He got his brother sitting partway up, positioned the pillows behind him, then eased him back against them. Then he got the glass of water Hatori had left and held it out. "Here."

Ayame's eyes blinked open again, and then his brother took the glass from him. "Thank you." He took several sips, then leaned his head back.

Yuki hovered uncertainly. "Umm...can I get you anything to eat? It's almost dinner time, and Miss Honda made soup. It's very good soup, and it should go down easy. And Hatori's here, if you need something."

Ayame blinked again, in that tired listless manner, then he seemed to visibly rouse himself. "Well, I...am a bit uncomfortable. And some food would be nice." he glanced at the chair. "Although, I'd much prefer not to have to face the stairs again any time soon."

"That's fine. I'll go get Hatori and bring some food up for you too." Yuki turned to the door. "I'll be right back."

"Yuki..." Ayame paused, then sighed. "Thank you."

Yuki nodded, then headed downstairs. Tohru was in the kitchen, but she looked up when he entered. "Yuki-kun! I thought you were staying with Ayame."

"I am. But he's awake, and I promised I'd bring him up some soup, and maybe some tea if you can spare any."

"Of course!" Tohru smiled. "I'll have it ready for you right away!" She turned and pulled out a tray that looked like the one Kyo had brought up earlier. Yuki left her to it and went across the hall.

Hatori and Shigure were sitting at the low table, Hatori smoking, Shigure reading. Both looked up when he entered, and Shigure's face brightened with a smile. "Yuki! How's Aya?"

"Better, I guess. He just woke up. He asked me for some food. And I think he wanted to see Hatori. He said he felt a little uncomfortable."

Hatori nodded. "It's not surprising. It's about time for his next dose of pain-killers." He stubbed out the cigarette and rose to his feet. "I'll go check on Aya, while you bring up some food for him."

Yuki nodded and went back to the kitchen. Tohru had arranged a bowl of soup and a smaller bowl of rice on the tray. She turned as he entered. "Yuki...do you think Ayame..do you think he'd prefer tea or water?"

"Probably tea, though I think his water pitcher could use a refill."

"Right." Tohru turned back to the sink and filled the kettle, then filled a tall glass of water and set it on the tray. "Here. You can take this up to him, and I'll bring his tea as soon as it's ready."

"Thank you." Yuki took the tray and headed back up the stairs, balancing carefully against the slope of the ramp. It was harder than it looked, and he was glad he had an excellent sense of balance and footing.

He entered his room to find Hatori sitting on the bed, carefully checking Ayame's bandages and casts. The doctor sat back as he entered. "Everything seems to be fine. You said you're not experiencing any itching or irritation?"

"No. Not right now." Aya sighed. "But they do ache."

"I understand. I'll lay out a dose of your medicine. Take it after you've eaten so it doesn't upset your stomach." Hatori rose and began busying himself with the pill bottles on the improvised night-stand.

Yuki took that as his cue to move forward. At Hatori's nod, he placed the tray over his brother's lap. "Here. Miss Honda said she'd bring up some tea as soon as it's made."

"Thank you." Ayame picked up the spoon carefully. He hadn't broken his dominant arm, but his hand was shaking slightly.

Yuki frowned. "Do you need help?" He hadn't thought of that. "I can...or Hatori..."

"No. It's fine. I'm sure I can manage." Ayame spooned a bit of the soup into his mouth, then blinked appreciatively. "Tohru...she really does make excellent meals, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. She does." Yuki shifted in his seat. It felt awkward, watching his brother eat. He almost wished he hadn't eaten the tray Kyo had brought up earlier. Then he could have eaten with his brother instead. He settled for going back to his desk chair, fiddling with his homework while Ayame spooned the food slowly into his mouth, and Hatori finished setting out the pills his brother needed to take.

Hatori had just capped the last bottle when a knock sounded, and Tohru pushed open the door. "Ayame-san...I brought you some tea."

Ayame blinked, then smiled, though it was a very tired smile. "Thank you. Haa-san's making me take all that medicine, and it really does go down much better with tea." He set his spoon down on the tray and took the cup from her. "It smells excellent."

Tohru blushed. "I asked Hatori and Shigure-san what kind you liked...oh." She stared at him. "And I tried to make something you might like for dinner, but I wasn't sure when you'd wake up, and Hatori said I should make something light for you to eat, so I thought soup would be good...I hope it's not too bland or anything..."

"No. It's fine. Delicious actually." Ayame sipped at his tea. "This is well done. And, if I might say so, I'm something of an expert on the matter." He smiled again.

"That is true." Hatori grinned. "You'll have to make Miss Honda tea when you're well, as a thank you."

Tohru flushed again. "No, no...it's really not necessary. I mean...I...it's not really any trouble, and I...I just wanted to do something, and I knew you liked tea, so..."

"One cup. I don't mind making it once." Ayame set his cup down. "I...Hatori..." He looked suddenly exhausted.

"Indeed. Miss Honda, I don't mean to be abrupt, but I think Ayame's had all he wants of dinner." The silver-haired man nodded. "And in any case, it's time for him to take his medication."

"Of course. I'll just take his tray right down." Tohru jumped up and tidied the tray, then lifted it carefully from Aya's lap. "I hope you feel better soon." She gave Ayame a quick glance, then darted out the door.

Hatori handed Ayame the pills. "Here. Wash these down with the tea. Then you should probably go back to sleep. The more you rest, the faster your body will heal."

Ayame sighed. "I suppose." He took the pills two by two from Hatori's hand, washing them down with tea. After the last one was gone, he finished the drink, then leaned back. His face was pale, and he looked half asleep already.

Yuki helped Hatori situate his brother lying down, then settled back into his desk chair. Hatori made some adjustments to the blankets, and a pillow that had gotten partially dislodged under Ayame's right knee. Finally, Ayame agreed he was comfortable. Yuki could hear the way his brother's words were slurring even where he sat. Hatori made a final adjustment to the sheet, then straightened. "All right then. I'll leave you to rest." He turned. "You're sure you'll be all right watching him?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Yuki glanced at his homework. That would probably take him another few hours, and his clock confirmed that it would be about the time he normally went to bed. "I'll be fine. I've still got my homework to finish, so I won't be bored."

"All right. Shigure and I will be right downstairs if you need us." Hatori took one last glance at Ayame. Ayame's eyes were closed, his breathing already settled into a shallow, steady rhythm. The doctor watched a moment, then left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Yuki watched his brother for a moment, then turned back to his studying. It was oddly peaceful, the soft background noise of Ayame's breathing. He glanced once more at his brother, then turned his attention to the history assignment, one ear alert for any changes.

_**Author's Note: **Poor Yuki...he's got a lot of adjusting to do. Poor Aya! Next Up...the challenges of taking care of Ayame. Plus...all is not well with everyone..._


End file.
